


Date night

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry and Iris are so in love, Dates, F/M, Love, Romace, Sexy - times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: Barry and Iris go on a well deserved date night. Post 4.15





	Date night

Iris rests her head on Barry's chest on the gurney. She listens to his heartbeat and smiles. They must've fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. She looks up at Barry's face and smiles, he's still asleep. She kisses his lips softly. His eyes flutter open and he smiles when his eyes land on her.

"I know I said that I didn't need a date night but I think we should go on one." Barry says. Iris smiles. "Oh really?" Iris says slyly. "Really." He says. "Well make it someplace romantic." She tries to mimic him from earlier. Barry laughs and presses a kiss to her forehead. "When should we go on this little date?" Iris asks playfully. "Tonight?" Barry asks hopefully. Iris shakes her head. "You heard what Caitlin said Mr, you need sleep." Iris laughs. "Fineeee but we will do it tomorrow night right?" Barry asks. "Yes tomorrow." Iris says.

**-**   
  
**-**

**-**

When Barry and Iris get home later, they immediately get in bed. There's nothing Iris loves more then falling asleep in Barry's arms. His arms wrap around her waist before he goes to sleep.

Morning light filters in through the bedroom curtains. Barry sighs happily as he feels Iris pressed against him. He presses a kiss to her forehead and sighs happily. Iris smiles as her eyes flutter open. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you." Iris whispers. Iris smiles widely. "Cisco texted earlier and said we have the whole day to ourselves." Iris says. "The whole day you say?" He asks. "Yep." Iris presses a chaste kiss to his lips. "Well what do you want to do today?" Barry asks. "Be with you." She whispers.

  
"You want breakfast?" Barry asks her after a while. "Yes." She smiles. "I don't want to get out of bed though." Barry sighs. "Get out of bed you goof." Iris laughs. Barry gets out of bed and drags her with him. "If I have to go then so do you." Iris rolls her eyes. She sits down on the couch when they get downstairs. He starts making pancakes. "You want them the way you usually do?" He asks. "Yes!" Iris yells into the kitchen enthusiastically.

Barry brings the pancakes over to her on the couch. "Thanks babe." She says. Barry smiles and leans over to kiss her. He wraps his arm around her and starts flipping through channels. Iris lays her head on his shoulder as he finally finds a show he likes. The show was about a murder mystery. "The husband totally did it." Iris says. "I think the victims sister, she looks evil." Barry says. "We'll see." Iris smirks. Barry smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Ha so it was the husband!" Iris exclaims. "Well technically it was it was the sister too since she was in on it." Barry says. Iris laughs and silences him with a kiss. Barry looks at the time, it was almost five. "We need to get ready to go out." Barry says. Iris smiles. "How about you take a shower with me?" She asks. Barry sighs at the thought of kissing her. "We'll get distracted and we have plans for seven." Barry says. "Suit yourself." Iris says. She smirks as she walks away from him and senses him glancing down at her butt.

**-**   
  
**-**

**-**

**-**

Iris puts the finishing touches on her makeup in the mirror. She wears a stunning pink dress also with pink high heels. She heads out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Barry sits on the bed waiting for her. His eyes light up when they land on her. "You look so beautiful." He pulls her in for a kiss. She smiles against his lips. "Thanks babe." She says. "You look handsome." She plays with his hair a little. He takes her in for another kiss. "So where are we going?" She asks. "It's a secret." Barry smiles slyly.

Barry runs them to the restaurant. Iris' eyes light up in recognition, it's the place where they had their first date. She turns to Barry and kisses him. "You remembered?" She asks blown away. "Of course I did." Barry smiles. Iris leans in a kisses him. "Let's go in." Barry says after the kiss.

Barry and Iris order their food and then are left alone by the waiter. "I haven't been to this place in a while." Iris says. Barry smiles. "Really? Not since our first date?" He asks. "Well their prices are so high." She laughs. Barry laughs too. "I remember that you were so nervous." Iris continues laughing. "I was still trying to figure out how I got such s beautiful girl like you." Barry says sweetly. Iris blushes.

"So what made you want to take me here on a first date?" Iris asks. Barry tries to think of why he wanted to bring her here on a first date. "Honestly I don't really know." Barry says. Iris smiles sweetly.

A little bit later the waiter comes with the food. They take their time eating, occasionally seeking food from the others plate. "That was really good." Iris says. Barry sighs happily. After they leave the restaurant. They go for a walk and hold hands.

"I love my life with you, Iris." Barry says after a few minutes. They stop in the grass, moonlight covering them. "I love it too baby. You make me so happy." She says. Barry smiles sweetly and draws her in closer. Iris accepts the kiss and raises her arms around his shoulders. The kiss begins to get heated and messy, Barry trailing kisses down her neck.

"We should take this back home." Iris gasps in between kisses. "What are you suggesting Mrs. West - Allen?" Barry asks seductively. "I'm saying I want to go home and for you take me to bed." She whispers against his lips. "As you wish." He kisses her and runs them home.

Barry sets her down gently and then they start kissing. He undresses the both of them. He looks at her and admires how he got so lucky. "Are you gonna stand there or are you going to make love to me?" Iris asks slyly. Barry pulls her to Himalayas they kiss feverishly. Barry backs her towards the bed and she falls back onto it. Barry crawls over her and kisses her deeply.

Iris grips his hair as they kiss. Their lovemaking had been good so far and it was everything Iris could've wished for. He intertwines their hands together as they fall into a cloud off blissful lovemaking. Iris wraps her limbs around him and flips them. Barry grips onto her shoulders and kisses her. They twist in the sheets, fighting for control.

Barry and Iris finally collapse after four hours of love making. Barry is the first to give out. He rests his head on her shoulder as he attempts to recover? Iris cards her fingers through his damp auburn hair. Her hands drop to his damp back and she kisses him tenderly. He rolls onto his side, looking at her. "That felt really good." Iris breathes heavily. Barry smiles. "I should hope so." Iris rests her head over his heartbeat while he brings his hand to rest on her hip. "There is nothing I love more then being your husband." Barry says. Iris doesn't know if he has something else to say because she's silencing his with another deep kiss.


End file.
